


Trouble

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Young Mafia [3]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Vito get into trouble so they get sent to the principal's office. Did you expect anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Joe was in serious trouble, he’d always been someone who turned to violence but this was the most trouble he’d ever gotten into. He wasn’t surprised it had escalated this far though. He had gotten into a fight with that fuck Johnny. But he’d taught him not to mess with Joe Barbaro that’s for sure. He was currently sat at the principals office next to Vito for ‘fighting a fellow classmate’ though classmate wasn’t the first thing that came to mind when he thought of the guy. Johnny had threatened to hurt Vito so he had stepped in to protect him. Vito had been trying his level best to put on some muscle, though it was only barely helping it made Joe feel less like he had look after him all the time. . 

"Joseph Barbaro and Vittorio Scaletta you may come in now." Joe winced at the use his full name. But he shot Vito a small smile as not to worry him and stood to walk in together.  
"Joseph, I know you have a history of antagonising your classmates. I thought you had grown out of it by now, and Vittorio, I m very disappointed in you-this is your first fight. Now, for the punishment. Joseph, I’m afraid you’re suspended-"  
"Please! No sir! It was my fault!" Joe whipped his head around to look wild-eyed at Vito "I-I-I made him help me fight him." It looked like it hurt Vito to throw away his good graces like this and although Joe knew he should be arguing that it was his fault he didn’t; whatever Vito was cooking was something he wanted to see, and he wasn’t above dragging Vito down with him.  
"Well judging by the eye witnesses. They said you were begging him to stop, saying he’d done enough."  
"People lie." Vito said curtly  
The principal looked thoughtful before deciding “Vittorio, I know that you are only taking the blame for your friend so I will be light with you however Joseph I cannot be so light with. Your almost sixteen, yes?” He nodded “Well then, you’re allowed to stay until your sixteenth birthday but you will not receive any higher education-you will also not be receiving a letter of recommendation from me.” He paused in his speech, looking inside a draw and pulling out some files and shoving them in Vito’s direction “Take these to Miss Hale and tell her I sent you to alphabetise all the files in the school. You may leave, the both of you.” Vito nodded stiffly “And stop being friends with him Vittorio, he’ll bring you down.”

Once they were out Joe looked over to see Vito looking morose so he clapped him on the back “Could have been worse, at least you weren’t suspended- knew the old man had some sympathy in him!”  
"That so called punishment will stop you from getting a decent job."  
"So? It’s not like I was going to some fancy college anyway."  
"And now you never will! He’s sentenced you to a live of crime, Joe! Joey! How can you not care about your life?" Vito only called him Joey when he was full of emotion happiness, sadness or in this case anger.  
"Come on Vito, it’s fine. I’ll be okay-we’ll be okay. This is just some old guy saying he ain’t gonna give me some letter, and even if he had I wouldn’ta used it."  
"Joe-"  
"Vito. Lets just go down to bar, the guy who serves there doesn’t care how old you are so long as you pay and I think you could do with a drink." Dispute his protests Joe dragged him there and they both forgot about it.  
Joe never did go to college but he wouldn’t have liked it anyhow.


End file.
